Durmiendo con el enemigo
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Porque nada se sabe si duermes con el enemigo...


Es mi primer fic de Death Note... ¡paciencia! Lo escribí cuando apenas había visto 8 o 10 capítulos jejejeje así que es comprensible tanta incoherencia n///n

* * *

"**Durmiendo con el enemigo"**

**-A partir de hoy estaremos esposados –** dijo mientras alzaba la muñeca para mostrar la atadura **– Así estarás bajo mi vigilancia las 24 horas; disculpa si esto te incomoda.**

**-¡¿Incomodarme?! ¡Por supuesto que me incomoda! ¡¿Aún sospechas que soy KIRA y por eso tomas esta clase de medidas?!**

**-No lo hago por gusto**

**-Pero...**

**-Ya te dije que no lo hago por gusto –** dijo interrumpiendo al castaño y mirándolo con sus intensos ojos negros... luego bajó la vista y susurró **–Lo siento...**

Desde ese día, Light Yagami y **L **, mejor conocido como Ryuuzaki, tuvieron que vivir y estar juntos... (mejor dicho "encadenados" )

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde aquella discusión; Light y **L **ya se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro: conocían sus pasatiempos, aficiones, la capacidad para pensar y analizar los casos, etc... se podría decir que ya eran amigos...

Sin embargo **L** no estaba del todo tranquilo: desde que Light había sido encerrado por más de un mes **KIRA** había tomado un nuevo patrón de asesinatos... sus movimientos ya no eran tan minuciosos y cuidadosos como al principio... y el hecho de que hubiera aparecido un tercer asesino lo tenía intrigado...

Además, el comportamiento de Yagami había cambiado totalmente: cuando lo conoció algo le decía que él era **KIRA**, todo lo indicaba, ya que era demasiado... perfecto...

Y en un instante parecía otra persona: otra que negaba todo y defendía admirablemente su inocencia...

Nada encajaba bien...

Y parecería tonto y egoísta, pero apreciaba mucho su vida como para arriesgarse a convivir día y noche con su principal sospechoso: Light Yagami...

_**-"Pero si no lo hago" –**_ pensaba _**– "Volverá a cometer asesinatos... y si ya no tiene el poder para hacerl, buscará la manera de obtener nuevamente la capacidad... esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora... que frustrante..." –**_ y soltó un largo suspiro

**-¿Qué pasa? –** preguntó curioso Light

**-Nada... sólo pensaba... – **contestó sin apartar la vista de su taza de café

**-Pensaba en KIRA ¿verdad?**

**-Si...**

**-No te preocupes –** dijo sonriéndole abiertamente **– Verás que pronto lo atraparemos**

**-Lo atraparemos... pero al tercer asesino... ya que... –** miró a su compañero **– Sigo pensando que fuiste el primero, Light-kun**

**-¿Que? ¡¿Sigues pensando que soy el primer KIRA?!**

**-Creo que dije claramente la palabra "fuiste" **

**-Hemos estado juntos 2 meses... y a pesar de todo... –** la voz del castaño se quebraba, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Ryuuzaki **- ¿Sigues sospechando de mí?**

_**-"Curioso" –**_ pensó **-No es nada personal... sólo sospechaba de tu perfección...**

**-¿Sólo por eso?**

_**-"No debo revelarle mis sospechas" –**_meditó y contestó **– Sólo por eso...**

Ese día Light y Ryuuzaki se encontraban solos en la habitación del Hotel: los policías tenían el día libre porque, a consideración de **L**, debían descansar y reponerse

En cuanto a Misa, ella estaba en una sesión de fotos y después grabaría unos comerciales...

**-Ya veo...**

**-Desde el principio sospeché que tú eras KIRA, Light-kun –** tomó un poco de café **– "Si eso no te molesta podemos hablar de lo que quieras" -** miró y sonrió al castaño **- ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**-Si... pero…**

**-¿Te vas a comer ese pastel?**

**-¿Eh? – **miró el pedazo de pastel de fresas que estaba en frente de sí; sonrió **– No. Si lo quieres no hay problema**

Y feliz y contento, Ryuuzaki prosiguió a comerse la rebanada

**-Te gustan mucho las fresas, ¿cierto?**

**-Seee**

Light miraba embelesado cómo **L** devoraba tan gustosamente su postre...

_**-"Se ve... lindo"**_

**-¿Por qué me ves así? –** preguntó al percatarse de la mirada de su compañero _**– "Supongo que es por el pastel" –**_ pensó **- ¿Quieres un poco?**

**-No gracias –** sonrió dulcemente **– Se ve que lo estás disfrutando, además... te ves lindo comiendo**

**-¿Que?... bueno... gracias, supongo...** – y sonrojó levemente

Vaya que ese comentario había estado fuera de lugar... aunque era mejor que estar enfrentando sus molestas quejas, eso era problemático

Pero... eso de "te ves lindo comiendo" no era lo que tenía en mente para evitar una discusión...

Estaba confundido...

Y el hecho de que Light lo estuviera observando de esa manera no ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarlo

**-¿Y tú que piensas sobre KIRA?** – preguntó para romper el incómodo silencio que se estaba produciendo

**-Hemos invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en este caso, Ryuuzaki – **suspiró y luego miró de manera traviesa al ojinegro **– Y creo que merecemos un día libre **

**-¿Libre?**

**-Claro. Ven conmigo**

Se levantó y jaló consigo a **L**

**-¿Cuál es tu habitación?**

**-Esa –** señaló una pared

**-¡Oh!, seguramente la puerta tiene la misma apariencia que la pared y sirve como camuflaje**

**-Si...**

**-Supongo que eres el único que puede abrirla - **asintió levemente **- ¡Pues ábrela! Necesitamos un cambio de ropa**

**-¿Ropa?**

**-Anda, abre la puerta**

Ryuuzaki miró serio a Light, quien le dio la espalda

**-Esta bien... –** cambió su voz a una triste **– Sigues sospechando de mí, y como eres el único que puede abrir no querrías que yo supiera la manera de hacerlo: así, si tuvieras alguna clase de información sobre el caso de KIRA, no abría peligro de que la viera, ¿no?**

**-No. Es sólo que no me gusta que entren, es todo –** por alguna extraña razón se sintió mal de que el castaño se pusiera triste

Y en un par de segundos, la puerta ya estaba abierta

La habitación era sencilla: una cama, un librero, un escritorio y una computadora

**-¿Dónde está tu clóset?**

**-Ahí...**

Señaló una puerta, Light se acercó y la abrió

**-Esto... ¿esto es todo lo que tienes? **

**-Me agrada esta ropa**

El clóset estaba lleno de pantalones de mezclilla y playeras blanca de manga larga como las que siempre, **SIEMPRE** usaba... y ya no era necesario mirar dentro de los cajones: seguramente tendría más playeras...

_**-"Aún así debería ver" –**_ pensó Light un poco apenado

**-Como podrás darte cuenta no tengo mucha variedad **

**-Bueno, no importa –** cerró el clóset y jaló a Ryuuzaki fuera de la habitación **– Supongo que iremos a comprarte ropa nueva –** sacó una tarjeta de su cartera **– Y no te preocupes –** sonrió **– Yo pagaré todo **

**-No tienes por qué molestarle –** dijo un poco sonrojado

**-No es molestia, al contrario: será un placer para mí **

Salieron del Hotel

Ryuuzaki estaba preocupado por haber salido asó como así: si **KIRA** lo veía...

**-KIRA necesita de tu verdadero nombre para matarte **– habló de repente Light –** Y si el segundo asesino tiene la capacidad de hacerlo con sólo ver tu rostro, es poco probable, pues no sabe que tú eres "L", después de todo pidió verte en las noticias con el fin de conocerte; y si hablamos del tercer asesino, es el mismo caso que del segundo –** volteó a verlo y sonrió

– **Así que no te preocupes **

**-Pero...**

**-Y si crees que soy KIRA –** cambió su tono de voz a uno más serio **– Necesito de tu nombre para eliminarte, cosa que no me has revelado, y no tengo la manera de conseguir ese dato, pues… –** señaló la esposa **– Siempre estamos juntos –** cambió su faz a una más alegre **– Siempre estamos juntos **

**-...**

**-Ya no te preocupes – **entrelazó su mano con la de Ryuuzaki, quien se sonrojó totalmente

Así Light llevaba por calles nuevas y desconocidas para el ojinegro

* * *

**L** miraba curioso las tiendas y las avenidas: realmente era fascinante... ¿o es que nunca lo había notado?

Entristeció un poco: desde que tenía memoria siempre había estado encerrado... aislado del mundo... apartado de todo... solo...

Recordaba que las únicas personas con la que había tenido contacto eras maestros, científicos, policías... Watari...

Y sus padres... no recordaba nada de ellos... ni siquiera estaba seguro de que algunas vez los tuvo...

**-¿Qué sucede? – **preguntó Light al mirar la cara de su compañero

**-Nada... –** desvió la vista... sintió que algo cálido rodaba por su mejilla

**-Si no te pasa nada –** el castaño se colocó en frente de él y pasó su pulgar por su mejilla **- ¿Por qué lloras?**

¿Llorar?, ¿estaba llorando?, nunca había pasado... ¿o sí?

-**Se me metió una basura en el ojo –** dijo de la manera más natural **– Después de todo no estoy acostumbrado a salir a caminar**

**-Pues en eso tienes razón –** se apartó **– Mejor sigamos...**

Continuaron caminando un rato más... y de pronto se detuvieron

**-¿En donde estamos?**

**-En una tienda de ropa **

Minutos después, Ryuuzaki estaba dentro de un vestidor

**-Pruébate esto –** Light le entregaba varias prendas

**-¿Esta bien que me ponga esto?**

**-Ya te dije que no hay problema **

El castaño iba a salir del vestidor, pero **L **lo detuvo

**-Puede que te sea incómodo, pero quiero que te quedes aquí**

Light lo miró con ojos picarones

**-No pienses mal –** dijo apenado y con la cara roja **– Pero aunque estemos en una situación tan simple como esta, recuerda que sigues bajo mi vigilancia… además… -**levantó la muñeca** –Seguimos esposados**

**-Esta bien – **y entonces se volteó

Ryuuzaki prosiguió a despojarse de sus prendas: se quitó la playera, y luego los pantalones, quedando sólo en boxers

_**-"Supongo que me probaré esto primero"**_

Mientras se ponía la ropa que Light le había dado, su mente comenzaba a analizar la situación

_**-"¿Por qué Light-kun está haciendo esto? El pretexto de *tomarnos el día libre* se me hace muy sospechoso... ¿Habrá algún motivo en especial por el que me haya sacado del Hotel? tal vez el tercer asesino lo está manipulando… pero sus crímenes no han presentado esa característica... ¿o quizás tiene algún cómplice?, no lo creo: el comportamiento de KIRA señala que es solitario... ¿tendrá alguna fuente de información? Imposible: no he dejado ningún documente clave en el Hotel, y si llegara a pasar algo le ordené a Watari que eliminara todo lo que tiene que ver con caso"**_

Para cuando llegaba a esta especulación, ya se había terminado de cambiar

**-Estoy listo, ¿qué tal me veo, Light-kun?**

El castaño volteó a verlo y quedó totalmente impactado: Ryuuzaki vestía un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una playera sin manga con gorra color blanca y detalles en plateado; para concluir portaba una chamarra de cuero negra

**-¡Oh! ¡Por Kami!... te ves...**

**-Ya sé que me veo ridículo, no tienes por qué ocultarlo **

**-¡NO! ¡Para nada! –** dijo enseguida – _**"Al contrario, te ves... exquisito"**_ – pensó**- No te ves tan mal **

**-Pero no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de ropa: que tenga recursos económicos no significa que me vista como "niño rico" **

**-Aún así te ves increíble **

**-Gracias**

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio, en los cuales Light se comía con la mirada al ojinegro, mientras este se veía una y otra vez en el espejo diciendo: *Me veo ridículo*

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-No está mal **

**-Te ves genial **

**-Es todo lo que llevaré**

**-¿Es todo? ¿No te gusta algo más?**

**-Te seré honesto: lo que quiero es regresar al Hotel, no me gusta estar a afuera tanto tiempo... **_**"Pues creo que tramaste algo" –**_ pensó

**-¿Tanto tiempo? Pero si sólo hemos estado afuera... una hora**

**-Lo siento –** bajó la mirada **– Pero espero que comprendas...**

**-Muy bien, volveremos... pero antes... –** sonrió **-¿No te gustaría comer algo?**

**-¿Comer que? **– preguntó mientras posaba su pulgar derecho en su labio inferior de manera curiosa e inocente

**-Pues ya veremos **

Jaló a Ryuuzaki fuera del vestidor

**-Light-kun, ¿no tengo que quitarme esta ropa?**

**-No, pues te la compraré, y para qué perder el tiempo poniéndote la otra si de todos modos te vas a poner esa**

Se dirigieron a la caja, Light pagó y salieron de la tienda

**-¡Espera! –** dijo **L** de pronto **- ¡Olvidé algo!**

Ryuuzaki jaló al castaño de regreso, se dirigió al mostrador

**-Disculpe, ¿No dejé unas llaves y una celular en el vestidor B-16?**

**-Un momento –** dijo la señorita del mostrador: alta, morena, cabello corto y ojos café... revisó un cajón **– Aquí está –** se lo entregó al ojinegro, luego miró a Light y se acercó un poco a **L**, como susurrándole algo **– Te conseguiste un novio guapísimo, pero tú no te quedas atrás: estas bien lindo**

**-¿Verdad que sí? –** dijo de pronto el castaño mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente **– Esa es una de las cosas que me encantaron de él**

**-... –** el pobre no sabía ni en dónde meter la cabeza

**-Ya veo por qué, además... –** dijo la chica mientras veía cuidadosamente a** L - ¡¡Se ve tan lindo cuando se sonroja!! **

**-Lo sé **

**-Light-kun, ¡ya vámonos! –** y jaló bruscamente al susodicho

**-Sean felices –** decía la chica mientras se despedía... luego notó que el ojinegro le había dado un pequeño papel **– Debió ser cuando le di el celular –** lo abrió

"_**Llame al número 55598721 y pida hablar con Watari, dele la dirección de ésta tienda y dígale el siguiente código:**_

D97F

_**Si hace esto le aseguro que tendrá una buena recompensa"**_

La chica realmente se intrigó... pero aún así hizo todo lo que decía el papel...

En pocos minutos llegó un tipo con gabardina

**-Soy Watari**

La señorita le dio el recado

**-Entiendo...**

Sacó un chequera y llenó uno; se lo entregó a la chica... y salió del lugar...

_**-"Así que... Ryuuzaki-sama está en problemas"**_

* * *

Mientras tanto, Light había llevado a **L **a un restaurante... el castaño había pedido una malteada de chocolate y el ojinegro un pastel de fresa y café

**-Light-kun –** dijo mientras tomaba un poco de café

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas a la señorita de la tienda?**

**-Porque es divertido ver la cara de emoción que muestran las mujeres al insinuar una relación de "más que amigos" entre hombres**

**-Entonces, significa que... –** sintió un golpe en el pecho **– Que lo hiciste porque estabas aburrido...**

**-Podría decirse...**

¿Podría decirse? ¡¡¿Esa era su respuesta?!! **L **sintió un enorme hueco en el estómago, perdió de repente el apetito...

**-De pronto no te ves bien, Ryuuzaki-kun, ¿quieres que regresemos al Hotel?**

**-...**

**-¿Van a querer otra cosa? –** preguntó de repente una chica de ojos y cabellos azul

**-No... – **respondió Light **– Nosotros ya nos...**

**-Quisiera un helado de vainilla con chocolate derretido y cerezas, otra café, un trozo de pay de queso, una malteada de fresa y galletas de canela **

**-¡Oh!**

**-Enseguida **

Y la mesera se fue

**-Sabía que comías cosas dulces, pero no tantas; te puede hacer daño....**

**-Si usas la materia gris no pasa nada... –** comió lo que quedaba de su pastel **– Además tengo hambre: caminar me provoca el apetito...**

¿Razón de su repentina hambre? Ryuuzaki había reconocido a al mesera: era agente de la policía que había trabajado con Watari, claro que nunca había conocido a la personalidad **L**, pero si Watari la había llamado, significaba que su recado había llegado a su destino

_**-"Perfecto" –**_ pensó _**– "Significa que en estos momentos estamos siendo observados y que nuestra conversación está siendo grabada. ¡Es mi oportunidad para que me de unas cuantas pistas! Pero no debo ser demasiado imprudente" –**_ observó como Light disfrutaba de su malteada _**–"Pero conociéndolo... temo que ya se dio cuenta..."**_

**-Light-kun –** dijo mientras jugaba con el tenedor **- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?**

**-Lo hago para que conozcas el exterior: no me gusta que siempre estés encerrado y pensando en KIRA; debes salir un poco a disfrutar de la vida **

**-Con que disfrutar... **

**-Mis intenciones son buenas... pero es evidente que no confías en mí... es más…** – se recargó en el respaldo del asiento **– Es tanta tu desconfianza que cuando estoy teniendo, podría decirse "una cita contigo", dejas recados y pones agentes a vigilarnos, algo muy desconsiderado de tu parte... –** absorbió el resto de su malteada

_**-"Maldición, ¿se dio cuenta desde que dejé el recado en la tienda? Es muy astuto... yo diría que demasiado..."**_

**-¡¡Y ya no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo!! –** dijo de pronto alzando la voz mientras se levantaba del asiento **- ¡¡Te doy lo mejor de mí en todos los aspectos!! ¡¿Y aún así no me tienes confianza?! ¡¿Pero que clase de persona eres?!**

**-Una... que no puede confiar en ti... – **bajó la cabeza, provocando que su cabello ocultara sus ojos **–Lo siento...**

**-"Lo siento" "Lo siento" –**lo tomó por el cuello de la playera y lo obligó a levantarse **- ¡¡¿Es todo lo que sabes decir?!! Después de el tiempo que hemos estado juntos... después de todo lo que he hecho... ¡¿Aún así no puedes confiar en mí?!**

**-Jóvenes – **habló de pronto un tipo de unos 40 años **– Les voy a pedir de la manera más atenta que salgan de aquí**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Está bien –** dijo **L** antes de que Light se pusiera histérico **– Disculpe...**

Y salieron del lugar

**-Lo mejor será regresar al Hotel –** dijo el castaño dándole la espalda a Ryuuzaki **– Y por favordile a esos agentes que dejen de seguirnos... es frustrante...**

Sin decir nada, marcó un número en su celular y ordenó que se abortara la misión

* * *

Llegaron al Hotel alrededor de las 5:20 p.m.

Entraron a la habitación... Light encendió el televisor y Ryuuzaki prendió la computadora para revisar unos archivos

_**-"Fue muy extraño el comportamiento de Light-kun durante el día" –**_ pensaba un tanto angustiado _**– "No, de hecho, comenzó hace un par de semanas; creí que se sentía incómodo debido a las medidas que tuve que imponerle, pero... su comportamiento hubiera sido otro... He observado la habitación, y parece que no hay ningún cambio"**_

Recordó de pronto algo que Light había dicho durante su "numerito" en el restaurante: *podría decirse, una cita contigo*

¿Cita? ¿Con él? ¿Light y él en una cita?

Sintió escalofríos...

¡Por Kami!: su cambio en las últimas semanas, su insistencia por pasar el *día libre*, el hecho de que le hubiera comprado ropa, lo del restaurante, su reclamo... ¡Era algo tan obvio!

Y apenas se daba cuenta

Pero era muy pronto para afirmar algo así ¿verdad?, después de todo era Yagami Light: hijo del inspector Yagami, su compañero de escuela y trabajo, lo más cercano a un amigo, su principal sospechoso... y sobre todo **¡¡UN HOMBRE!!**

Esto no tenía sentido...

Sin embargo, nada explicaba mejor la situación... y si era verdad ¿qué tal si Light estaba actuando para ganarse su confianza y así averiguar su verdadero nombre? Pero ya no tenía el poder para matar, aún así, ¿sólo estaba esperando descubrir ese dato para después volver a actuar como **KIRA**? Era posible, después de todo Light estaba esposado y, por lo tanto, observado las 24 horas: era lo poco que podía hacer mientras estaba en ese encierro...

Pero... por otro lado... había algo... no sabía como explicarlo... pero había algo que le decía que... los sentimientos del castaño eran verdaderos....

_**-"No puedo pensar con el estómago vacío" –**_ pensó mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza

Tomó el teléfono y marcó "servicio a la habitación". Ordenó un pay de limón, unas galletas de canela y café

**-¿Quieres algo, Light-kun?**

El susodicho no le respondió

_**-"Obvio" –**_ pensó y suspiró _**– "Está enojado conmigo"**_

En pocos minutos llegó el pedido, y como si nada hubiera pasado, Ryuuzaki comenzó a comer

**-Te ves lindo comiendo....**

**-¿Dijiste algo?**

**-...**

_**-"Tsk, problemático"**_

Terminados sus sagrados alimentos se dedicó a bajar música de Internet y pasarlo a su Ipod

Cuando terminó, apagó la Laptop y comenzó a escuchar su música: un poco de rock, gótico, instrumental, heavy metal, cosas por el estilo

Mientras escuchaba una pieza de "Apocalyptica" su mente vagaba en los sucesos del día

Todo había sido muy extraño... extraño y escalofriante...

Si sus conclusiones era verdad, ¿qué haría? Si de por sí ya no sabía cómo comportarse con Light, ¡mucho menos ahora! Además no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por él... mejor dicho, nunca lo había pensado: después de todo no hubo la necesidad... Light sólo era su compañero y principal sospechoso, nada más... cuando dijo que se había convertido es su primer amigo lo hizo con la intención de que se confiara y descuidara...

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado

**-Hay que dormir –** dijo de repente Light mientras apagaba la TV

**-Hazlo, yo aún debo repasar el caso y pensar en el siguiente movimiento – **alzó la pantalla de la Laptop

**-Siempre que quiero dormir sales con el asunto de que tienes que seguir investigando –** bajó la pantalla bruscamente **– Así que ¡NO ME JODAS! Y vámonos a dormir**

Lo jaló bruscamente y se metieron a una habitación con 2 camas individuales, pero cada una de tamaño matrimonial.... cada quien ocupó la de su preferencia y apagaron la luz... se daban la espalda mutuamente...

La cadena jalaba sus respectivos brazos, pues no era muy larga que digamos... y para no molestarse tenían que dormir en la orilla de la cama

_**-"Es curioso" –**_ pensaba **L** _**-"No recuerdo la última vez que dormí en una cama: no duermo mucho y, si lo hago, es cuando estoy sentado..."**_

De pronto una imagen llegó a su mente...

FLASH BACK

_Era él cuando tenía 8 años... acostado en una gran cama..._

_**-Yo... tengo miedo...**_

_Unas lágrimas salían por sus profundos ojos negros_

_**-No quiero dormir solo... tengo miedo... me da miedo estar solo...**_

_Se levantó y dirigió a la sala, se sentó como siempre solía hacerlo y prendió la TV: sintonizó un canal de noticias..._

_Las voces de la TV lo ayudaban a sentirse menos solo... pero aún así solo... siempre solo..._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_**-"Es por eso que no me gusta dormir en cama" –**_ sintió nuevamente que algo cálido rodaba por sus mejillas _**– "Porque...siempre estoy solo..."**_

De repente escuchó una voz

**-Muévete...**

Y así lo hizo: se movió hacia el centro de la cama y sintió que un cuerpo se acostaba a su lado

**-Es muy incómodo dormir en camas individuales, y más estando esposados; no lo hago por molestarte – **el castaño le dio la espalda

**-No pasa nada –** dijo lo más natural que pudo, pero por dentro estaba demasiado nervioso, aturdido, apenado... emocionado...

No era que le molestara, pero ¿por qué Light se había metido a su cama?, pero de algo era seguro: estaba demasiado alterado como para pensar en la situación y sus posibles motivos...

Y cuando aseguraba que la cosa **NO **se podía poner peor, sintió que Light se acercaba y pasaba sus brazos por su cintura... lo abrazó y sintió un cálido aliento en su oído derecho...

**-Perdona... pero es que tengo frío... ¿te incomoda? –** dijo con un tono sensual que hizo que se quisiera echar a correr

**-No...**

Pasó un tiempo... el cual se le hizo una **ETERNIDAD** al pobre de Ryuuzaki: sus piernas temblaban, su estómago presentaba un vacío total, su corazón latía fuertemente**, ¡NO PODÍA RESPIRAR!,** y si todo esto le molestaba**: ¡¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO SE LEVANTABA Y LE DABA UNA PALIZA AL IDIOTA QUE SE ESTABA PROPASANDO CON ÉL?!!**

Pues porque no quería...

¿Y por que no quería?, simple... porque había pasado algo inimaginable... algo que para el sentido común era imposible...

Se había enamorado...

**-"¡¡MALDICIÓN!!"** –se reprendió mentalmente **– "¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!! ¡¡¿DESDE CUANDO?!! ¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE!! ¡¡ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!!"**

**-Me duele… –** sintió de pronto el cálido aliento de Light en su oído derecho... sin poder evitarlo tensó su cuerpo **– Me duele que no confíes en mí...no me molesta demasiado que pienses que soy KIRA... sino que... al desconfiar de mí al grado de involucrar agentes, no puedo evitar pensar que... – **de repente unas gotas cayeron por el cuello de **L**

**-"¡No puede ser!" –** pensó el ojinegro **– "¡Light-kun está llorando!"**

**-No puedo evitar pensar que me odias – **lo abrazó fuertemente **-¡Y eso es algo que no soporto! –** su voz se quebraba **- ¿Sabes lo que es eso L ? ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando la persona más importante para ti... la persona que más amas te odia?**

**¡¡¿AMAR?!! ¡¡¿LIGHT DIJO "AMAR"?!!**

Ryuuzaki abrió enormemente sus ojos... su cuerpo temblaba sin control... **¡¡ESTO NO PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO!!**

**-Y lo que pasó hoy reafirma mi teoría: tú... tú me odias, L**

**-No te odio –** finalmente había reunido la fuerza necesaria para contestar a sus quejas **– Sólo hago mi trabajo...**

**-Y tu trabajo impide que veas el sufrimiento que causas a los demás... sobre todo a las personas que te aman...**

**-Es necesario sacrificar cosa para cumplir un objetivo**

**-Eso piensas... ¿pero que sientes? –** acercó peligrosamente sus labios al lóbulo derecho de Ryuuzaki **- ¿Qué sientes cuando hago esto? –** y lo lamió de manera sensual

**L** sintió un escalofrío bastante agradable... soltó un suspiro... ¡pero no era momento para dejarse llevar por los impulsos de su cuerpo!! **¡¡Tenía que hacer algo!! **

**-¿Qué ganas con hacer esto, Light-kun?**

**-Sólo espero ganarme tu corazón: es obvio, o ¿no?... te amo...**

**-¿Qué…?**

**-Te amo L**

**-Cállate..**

**-¿EH?**

**-¡¡CALLATE!!–**se levantó rápidamente de la cama **– NO SABES LO QUE DICES – **ahora era **L** quien lloraba **– NO SABES LO QUE ES AMOR... ¡¡NO PUEDES AMARME!!**

**-¡¿Y POR QUE NO?!**

**-¡MÍRAME LIGHT! ¡¡TAN SÓLO MÍRAME!! ¡¡SOY UN FENÓMENO!! ¡¡SOY UN MOUNSTRO QUE LO ÚNICO QUE LE IMPORTA ES CUMPLIR SUS OBJETIVOS SIN IMPORTAR A QUIEN TENGA QUE SACRIFICAR!! Además, ¡¡PIENSO QUE TÚ ERES KIRA!! ¡¡DESCONFÍO DE TI Y SÉ QUE DE ALGUNA MANERA VOLVERÁS A MATAR!! Y aún así... ¡¡¿Y AÚN ASÍ DICES QUE ME AMAS?!! –** se acercó de manera amenazadora al castaño, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro **- ¡¡CONTESTA!! ¡¡¿PUEDES AMAR A ALGUIEN QUE NO CONFÍA EN TI?!!**

El ojinegro respiraba pesadamente, temblaba de la rabia que tenía... lloraba por la frustración y el dolor que sentía...

Sin embargo, Light sonrió...

**-No eres peor que yo –** se levantó con un poco de dificultad **– Pero déjame decirte que... puedo amarte... de la misma manera que tú amas a tu principal sospechoso... a mí...**

**- ¿Cómo....?**

**-¿Cómo lo supe? Debo decir que fue muy complicado... sobre todo por tu manera de ver las cosas y tu forma de actuar de acuerdo a las circunstancias; pero a fin de cuentas... –** se acercó al ojinegro y acarició dulcemente su mejilla **- ¿Es verdad, verdad?**

**-Realmente no importa –** se apartó de Light** – Somos compañeros de trabajo y escuela, tú eres Light Yagami y yo L, en cierta manera somos enemigos... –** le dio la espalda **– No importa si lo que sentimos es bueno o malo, correcto o incorrecto... –** bajó la cabeza **– No puede pasar nada entre nosotros...**

**-Tienes razón en todo, pero –** se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda **- ¿Cuánto tiempo más podemos negar lo que sentimos?... yo he llegado a mi límite, pero tú... ¿cuánto tiempo durarás?**

**-El que sea necesario... porque primero... de alguna manera... atraparé a KIRA... a mi enemigo...**

**-Y yo estaré ahí contigo, porque yo no soy KIRA**

**-Debes prometerme algo Light-kun: que estarás conmigo cuando atrape al asesino... que me acompañaras hasta el final... **

**-Lo prometo... **

**-Y una última cosa: si por alguna razón yo muriera... tú te encargarás de ejecutar a KIRA...**

**-¡¡No digas eso ni de broma!! –** lo abrazó con mayo fuerza **- ¡¡Tú no puedes morir!!... tú no puedes dejarme solo... **

Ryuuzaki volteó a ver a Light y lo abrazó por el cuello... con gran timidez buscó sus labios... y cuando se encontraron se sellaron en un beso, apenas si un roce... pero Light no iba a desaprovechar esta **ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD**, así que se abrió paso entre los labios de **L** y buscó con desesperación su lengua; y a pesar de que era su primer beso, Ryuuzaki no quería quedarse atrás y también participó en el juego.

Cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron, comenzaron una batalla para ver quién dominaba a quién...

Light tenía más experiencia en el arte de besar, así que en un descuido dominó a la lengua de Ryuuzaki y saboreó su boca al ritmo de su placer... **L**, al haber perdido, lo único que hizo fue dejarse hacer y disfrutar de la experta lengua del castaño...

Y así duraron unos minutos...

Aunque querían saborearse más, el aire es un elemento indispensable para vivir, así que se separaron para llenar sus pulmones del ya mencionado elemento...

**-Y cuando todo esto se resuelva-** habló Ryuuzaki bastante apenado y ocultando su rostro **– Cuando terminemos con este caso...**

**-Podremos estar juntos... sin importar lo que piensen o lo que digan...**

**-Pero mientras tanto, debemos actuar como si nada hubiera pasado...**

**-Y cuando estemos solo podemos disfrutar de nuestro amor y deseo...**

**-Eres un pervertido, Light-kun**

**-Sólo digo lo que pienso: y pienso que serás un buen, delicioso y tierno "uke"**

**-¿Y quien dice que voy a ser el "uke"?, es más, ¿quién dice que vamos a hacer "eso"?**

**-¿No te gustaría?**

**-Sin comentarios...**

Ambos se soltaron a reír... y como ya era noche y necesitaban descansar, se acostaron a dormir...

Se abrazaron...

…

Estos jóvenes realmente esperaban que todo se resolviera... para finalmente estar juntos y libres de falsedades e intrigas...

Resolverían el caso de **KIRA **y lo atraparían juntos...

Pero...

¿Qué pasa cuando duermes con el enemigo?

FIN


End file.
